Dolphin Shoals
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Dolphin Shoals is such a great place to relax. Or race. Whether it's in the smooth waves of the sea alongside dolphins, or above the watery paradise, with the smooth jazz playing in the back, it's sure to be a splashing wave of excitement, with some sexy saxophone always playing in the background!
1. Dolphin Shoals

_The Dolphin Shoals. So serene, so beautiful, so full of dolphins. And lots of water. The perfect place to enjoy the tropical weather in the bright blue seas while racing underwater amongst the colorful underwater. And it's so vast, that sometimes you forget that you're even racing..._

_Yes... so pleasantly beautiful... the waves, the dolphins, the calm tropical music... zzz..._

"Hey! HEY!" Wendy O' Koopa snapped as she chucked a blue Boomerange at Iggy Koopa, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Iggy groaned as he felt his glasses fall in his lap, glaring at Wendy as the two were riding in the Mach 8 racers. "What was that for!?"

"For narrating yet again while racing! It's annoying!" Wendy grumbled as she shook her right fist at Iggy, who simply shrugged in response.

**Dolphin Shoals  
><strong>

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

As the race continued to go on at the Dolphin Shoals, the waves slowly began making way for the racers, with the race course starting to get dryer from the extremely bright sun as the more upbeat music began playing, with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha riding in the Steel Driver karts, Toadette coming right behind them on the Mr. Scooty bike.

"_Wee!_ Goodness me, is this fun!" Toadette exclaimed as the group

"Is there any vehicle that you don't like, kid?" Dry Bowser remarked as they were riding on the eel, heading out of the water.

Toadette murmured as she glanced at the various white jellyfish swimming by them. "Well, I'm not a fan of the Varmint bike. It hurts my butt."

"Heh heh. You said butt." Petey laughed as they were riding on the edge surrounding the race course, heading onto the gliding section as they all headed towards the cliff road, zipping down with ease.


	2. Roy Loses His Paint Job

A rainstorm was going on at the Dolphin Shoals as more water was being present, with the dolphins having a great time splashing in and out as they enjoyed the rainfall. Roy Koopa, however, did not, as he had just gotten new tattoos, and the rain was starting to make them melt.

"Augh, I didn't get this cool tattoos just for the stinkin' rain to melt them off!" Roy grumbled as he was trying his best to stay as dry as possible, but failing as he kept on splashing.

The dolphins watching laughed at Roy's misfortune as the tattoos all floated up to the surface of the water, with Wendy and Birdo both drinking smoothies while relaxing in the shallow water, watching Roy continue to bemoan himself as the two girls looked at each other.

"Honestly, Wendy, how do you manage to put up with him?" Birdo asked as she sucked up her strawberry smoothie.

Wendy sighed as she shook her head, rolling her right hand around after finishing up her lemon smoothie. "Believe me, with my brothers, the moron express just doesn't stop."

They then watched as Roy was trying to get the seagulls off of him, who were pecking the shrimp that had somehow gotten onto the burly Koopaling's body, with both of the girls rolling their eyes as they kept chatting to each other.


	3. Soggy Pretzels

The Dolphin Shoals was bright as it could ever be, with the racers held off as the dolphins were having their annual splashing. Toadette and Birdo watched on from the dry cliff leading towards the finish line area as Toadette's stomach grumbled, with the young humanoid pink mushroom girl giggling in embarrassment as she rubbed her rumbling belly with her right hand.

"Ehehe... sorry, my tummy is talking again," Toadette admitted as she tilted her head to the right.

Birdo sighed as she placed her right hand on her hip, rolling her left hand around. "Honestly, Toadette, was is it with you and cute girls being so hungry?"

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her giant pink mushroom cap. "I think it started off as an anime thing. Or maybe a cartoon thing." She shrugged innocently. "Either way, it's pretty common, and it seems to happen to all of us."

Birdo murmured as she nodded, folding her arms together. "Well, I'm well aware of preparing myself a good, healthy meal before leaving to where I head off. On that note..." Birdo then pulled out a couple of soggy pretzels, sucking them up through her nose as Toadette's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Where did you get those pretzels?" Toadette asked as she pointed at Birdo.

Birdo simply chuckled as she patted Toadette on the head with her left hand, her right hand holding the soggy pretzels. "Oh, I brought these from Relicanth when he set up a temporary shop here. They're actually pretty good, the wet softness improves the dough!"

Taking a soggy pretzel for herself, Toadette munched into the soggy pretzel, her eyes widening as she opened her mouth in joy. "You're right! These are delicious!"

As the two pink girls continued enjoying the pretzels, a huge wave suddenly splashed all over the starting line area, with Toadette and Birdo both transformed into soggy pretzels, the two looking at each other.

"Let's not explain this to the others," Birdo suggested, with Toadette nodding in response as they were suddenly attacked by pesky, hungry seagulls, who for some reason didn't take notice of the pretzels earlier, likely due to poor eyesight.


	4. Wendy Conjures Up A Hotel

The Dolphin Shoals were relatively peaceful as Wendy and Birdo were both near the starting line, looking towards the back of the course at the dry land portion, watching various different Koopaling racers zip by on motorcycles as they were sitting on a giant gray rock together.

"You know what this place could use?" Wendy suggested as she had her right arm around Birdo, snapping her fingertips. "A hotel!"

"A hotel?" Birdo remarked as she squinted her eyes at Wendy. "Why that?"

"Because it'll attract a lot more attention to this race course, and people will give me some well deserved attention!" Wendy stated as she pulled out her wand, rolling it around as a bright, casino like hotel appeared near the dry path leading into the watery area at the finish line. "Ta-da! Take a dazzle at my casino based Blitz Snarlton Hotel!"

"Blitz Snarlton Hotel?" Birdo remarked as she shook her head. "That sounds like the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. How did you not get sued?"

Wendy scoffed as she rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Look, bad puns is what the Mario franchise strives on. Why do you think Lakithunder keeps making bad puns about electricity?"

"Hey! Don't take the _spark_ out of my _electrifying_ puns!" Lakithunder snapped at Wendy as he floated over her and Birdo, doing some fishing for dolphins.


	5. Two Dolphins, One Talk

The Dolphin Shoals was full of water and racing action as plenty of Koopa Troopas, Lakitus, and Shy Guys were all racing around, with the population getting bigger due to the presence of tourists stopping at Wendy's new hotel, the totally original named Blitz Snarlton Hotel.

"That Wendy chick really figured out how to get more non sea creatures here," One pink colored, male gendered dolphin commented.

Another blue female dolphin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Which is no problem, because the more people to splash water at, the more fun it gets!"

"You know that would be insulting to the guests, right?" One lone red robed Shy Guy asked as he passed by the two dolphins, getting blasted by a chucked Bob-omb.

The two dolphins glanced at each other as they simply ignored the red robed Shy Guy.

"Should we go by the words of a random racer on Nintendo's shoddy wifi service?" The pink dolphin asked.

The blue dolphin scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Nah. This guy uses a lightweight in Mario Kart 8. He or she, or whatever it is shouldn't be taken seriously."

"...I guess that's true." The pink dolphin admitted as both of them went splashing around again.


	6. Dolphins Aren't Connected To Delfino

Dolphin Shoals was enjoying a peaceful rainstorm as Dry Bowser and Funky Kong were both swimming through the racecourse, with no races occurring, much to their relief.

"I never realized how spaced out this course is," Funky stated as he pointed at the splitting pathways. "They really went out of their way to make this track stand out."

"Well of course. With all the water, they had to make it so that it looks realistic." Dry Bowser commented as he swam above the giant purple eel. "In fact, if it weren't for the colorful dolphins, this giant eel, and the various warp pipes around here, you could totally find this place in real life."

"...Is this near Isle Delfino?" Funky replied to Dry Bowser as they resurfaced, with Dry Bowser simply shaking his head.

"Not everything related to dolphins is near Isle Delfino," Dry Bowser commented as he and Funky began walking on the dry curve around the bend leading towards a gliding section.


	7. Ads For The Dolphin Shoals

Dolphin Shoals was enjoying a peaceful night, with it raining lightly as the dolphins were jumping around the race course. Wendy O' Koopa watched from the top of her hotel as Morton Koopa and his construction crew were making new signs for several ads, with Wendy shaking her head.

"Ugh, just what I need to take all the attention away from my hotel. Dumb ads," Wendy remarked as Birdo appeared next to her.

"Don't worry about it." Birdo commented as she moved her arms around, facing Wendy. "It's just a way to give more attention to the race course. Besides, there's a likely chance that you could have an ad for your hotel."

"You really think that's true?" Wendy asked as she held her hands together, of which she was answered by Birdo nodding her head in response. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess having ads isn't a bad thing. Now if you excuse me..."

Wendy then twirled in the air, heading towards the other side of the race course as Birdo sat down, tilting her head back up as she watched the rain lightly pour down.

"These girls can sometimes get a bit to obsessive..." Birdo stated to herself as she simply chuckled, enjoying the wonders of nature as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, enjoying the chirps of the jumping dolphins.


	8. Playful In The Water

Dolphin Shoals was undergo in the typical rain storm that frequently occurred, with the dolphins continuing to splash about as Wendy O Koopa's hotel was getting a lot of visitors, with Toadette and Dry Bowser riding on a blue water sky, Dry Bowser driving and Toadette holding onto his skeletal shell.

"Whoa, DB! Don't you think you're going a bit too fast?" Toadette remarked as the water splashed against them.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he glanced back at Toadette. "Oh, don't worry a thing about it. We go fast on vehicles all the time."

"Yeah, but not on a water ski!" Toadette remarked as she and Dry Bowser went underwater, only to be gobbled up by the giant purple eel.

* * *

><p>Iggy Koopa cheered as he was riding on top of a purple dolphin, waving his right hand in the air as he went in and out of the water.<p>

"Whoo! Feelin' good!" Iggy exclaimed as the dolphin jumped high into the air and spun around, coming back down towards the sea as it bumped its head on an underwater rock, causing Iggy to fall off as a result.

The other dolphins chuckled as they noticed the event that happened, with the purple dolphin groaning ashe had a major wound on its head, with the unconscious Iggy being carried away by the water currents.


	9. Birdo Doesn't Like Dolphins Much

"How many dolphins have you spotted?" Toadette asked Birdo as they were at the cave leading into the underwater section.

"Enough to last me a life time." Birdo stated as she was stretching her arms.

"Why? You don't seem to be interested in them," Toadette commented as she tilted her head to the right, blinking.

Birdo adjusted her pink bow as she shook her head. "They're... not that smart in retrospect. I mean, I guess I could understand why they're so popular, but they're not..."

It was then that several dolphins came splashing by, wetting Birdo and Toadette by splashing water on them with their tails. Toadette giggled as Birdo sighed, placing her right hand on her forehead as she sighed.


End file.
